Benutzer:Schlayder
__FORCETOC__ "Thousands of humans falling over like dominoes.. ahhh.. that sight was so beautiful! I thought my brain was gonna melt..!" ~ Enoshima Junko '' ''~ It's punishment time! ~ Willkommen in der Finsternis Ohh.. Besuch? Das ist das letzte womit ich an einem Ort wie diesem hier gerechnet hätte. Setz dich doch, du da vor dem Computer, ich besorge dir auch was zu trinken und zu speisen, lass mich einfach wissen was dir am besten schmeckt. Ist es bequem so oder möchtest du vielleicht ein zusätzliches Kissen? Falls dir kalt ist habe ich hier auch noch eine Decke, die ist weich und flauschig, glaub mir. Solange ich dir etwas zu essen mache, darfst du gerne in den Büchern die hier rumliegen stöbern, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, bin ich ein sehr begeisterter Leser. Du wirst bestimmt etwas finden, was auch deinem Geschmack entspricht. Der Dämon in mir Ach, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen, Bitte verzeih mir dieses ungehobelte Verhalten meinerseits. Die meisten Leute nennen mich Slyder, aber du darfst mich natürlich auch Schlayder nennen oder dir gar einen eigenen Spitznamen für mich ausdenken, wenn dir das ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern vermag. Was meine Vorlieben bezüglich der hier gepriesenen Literatur angeht, die Geschichten über Blut, Folter, Schmerz mit einem Hauch erotischer Elemente, gehören neben denen über Geisteskrankheiten zu meinen Liebsten. Hier siehst du einen kleinen Auszug aus meinen Lieblingen die ich hier entdeckt habe, die Reihenfolge spiegelt natürlich in keinster Weise meine Meinung dazu wieder, in meinen Augen sind sie alle grandiose Schriftstücke: Bloodborne - A Marionette's Melancholy ~ Dechessted Corvus Deepweb-Babygirl ~ Pale Diamonds Zweigleisig ~ Pale Diamonds Angel Eyes ~ BlackRose16 & Bagbagugan Zerschmolzen ~ Ravnene Der Todesengel von Auschwitz ~ Mis4nthr0py666 Striptease ~ -scratch- & Dechessted Corvus Das Blut des Zodiak ~ Wolfsmaedchen Ancora Daemonium ~ NegativeRoot Hörst du die Musik? Aber natürlich hörst du sie, sie ist doch kaum zu überhören. Solange du hier bist wirst du alle möglichen Arten von Musik hören, da ich einen sehr großen Musikgeschmack habe. Die Komponenten, deren Musik ich momentan am Liebsten lausche, sind unter den Namen "Get Scared" und "Skillet" bekannt. Grösser als die Vielfalt der Musik der ich lausche, ist die der Videospiele, die mich in den Stunden der Langeweile aufzuheitern und zu unterhalten wissen. Ich interessiere mich für viele verschiedene Arten von Spielen, die ich sowohl alleine, als auch mit anderen gemeinsam geniesse. Fühl dich frei zu fragen was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, falls ich mich nicht ausführlich genug vorgestellt haben sollte. Wie es mich hierher verschlagen hat Du möchtest wissen wie ich meinen Weg hierher gefunden habe? Das ist gar nicht so schwer zu beantworten.. ..Es war ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag, an dem ich mich entschloss, nicht länger der Langeweile zu frönen und mich auf die Suche nach literarischen Meisterwerken einer anderen Art zu begeben.Du verstehst mich richtig, ich war auf der Suche nach düsteren Geschichten, über Kreaturen, Wahnsinnige, Rituale und allem was sich dazu finden ließ.' ''Schlussendlich bin ich über die hier vorhandene Sammlung an Manuskripten gestolpert und habe mich in den Zeilen genau jener Geschichten verloren, nach denen ich gesucht habe.. Dies ist der Grund, aus welchem ich hier durch die Weiten irre und auf andere treffe, die genauso sind wie du und ich. Meine Werke Zurzeit habe ich noch keinerlei Werke veröffentlicht. Kontaktaufnahme Wenn du mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen möchtest du da vor dem Computer, dann hinterlasse mir doch eine Nachricht, oder geselle dich zu mir, falls du sehen solltest, dass ich anderen Reisenden Gesellschaft leiste.